Icha Icha Drabbles
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Que fue de Naruto en aquel viaje de entrenamiento con el legendario Jiraiya? Como le hizo para no volverse un pervertido? Será divertido, lo prometo. Drabbles de Naruto y Jiraiya
1. Entrenamiento de velocidad

A petición de una fan (Y de que aun sigo puliendo el final de mi fic NaruHina) he decidido comenzar esta serie de drabbles sobre las aventuras de Naruto en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama. No se cuantos vayan a ser, pero espero los disfruten

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, y el Rasengan doble es la onda!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Icha Icha Drabbles_**

Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento de velocidad

Jiraiya estaba bastante enojado

"Naruto-kun, la velocidad de tus ataques es muy lenta"

"Pero si..."

"Nada de peros", resopló el lengendario sannin. "Aun no puedes conectar ni un solo Rasengan al pelear contra mi, y te rehusas a ir a entrenar conmigo. Qué desilusión!".

Naruto con algunas venas saldias en la frente replicó: "Ir a las aguas termales no es un entrenamiento, maestro pervertido!

Jiraiya solo levantó la ceja.  
(inner jiraiya: Mi estupido pupilo me acaba de dar uan gran idea)

"Naruto-kun, aun tienes ese traje horrible que te dió Gai?"

Los ojitos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y comenzaron a brillar ante la idea de por fin poder usar ese traje tan guai.

"Hai!!!"

"Ve a cambiarte y regresa, te llevaré a...."

Jiraiya se fue de espaldas en un sonoro PLOP al ver que Naruto se había quitado la ropa y puesto el traje verde en cuestión de segundos.

"Oh, sensei! Sabía que algun día ibas a recapacitar y dejarme usar este gran traje"

Una gota escurrió por la cabeza de Jiraiya-sama.

"Vamonos a entrenar, Naruto-kun"

Jiraiya comenzó a correr y Naruto corrió en persecusión ilusionado de que al fin su maestro había aceptado dejarlo usar ese soberbio traje de combate ultraentallado y aerodinámico que el cejón de Lee usaba para pelear. Naruto pensaba que ese traje le ayudaría a ser más rápido y que así podría callar a Jiraiya-sama cuando su Rasengan pudiera conectarlo de lleno. Despues de mucho correr Jiraiya se detuvo frente a un muro de troncos de madera. Al llegar ahá Naruto se llevó la palma a la frente.

"Jejeje. Sabes donde estamos, Naruto-kun?"

"En donde más, en los baños termales del pueblo....como siempre"

"Jejeje, ese es mi alumno", sonreía Jiraiya. "Pero a diferencia de otras veces hemos venido aqui a que entrenes en serio. Vamos a entrenar esa velocidad que tanto te falta. Para eso te pusiste el traje especial, no?", le dijo el maestro guiñándole un ojo, lo cual provocó que Naruto brincara de alegría

"Hai" dijo el rubio mientras Jiraiya trataba de no golpearse por lo que había hecho.

"Ok Naruto-kun, antes de comenzar, sabes donde estan las termas para hombres y las termas para chicas?"

"Hai, las de hombres estan al este y las de mujeres estan al oeste, justo detrás de esta pared"

"Oh, que buen alumno tengo!" se dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas de alegria maravillandose de lo bien que habia entrenado a Naruto. "Muy bien Naruto para entrenar solo tienes que hacer una cosa...." y acto seguido agarró a Naruto del cuello del traje "....sobrevive"

Y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el muro.

"Lo sabía, anciando degeneradooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" se oyó decir a Naruto.....

Seguido de un gran chapuzón en el agua termal......

Seguido de muchos gritos de mujeres aterradas.......

Seguido del muro rompiendose mientras Naruto huía por su vida......

Seguido de varias mujeres desnudas que corrían fúricas hacia Naruto.....

Y Jiraiya-sama sonreía mientras veía a Naruto correr por su vida. "Es el mejor entrenamiento de velocidad que haya diseñado en mi vida".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo 1

_Sexy no jutsu  
El gran invento de Naru  
Solo una ilusión_

Reviews onegai?


	2. El rollo secreto

Aquí está el capítulo 2, espero les guste

* * *

_**Icha Icha Drabbles**_

Capítulo 2: El rollo secreto

Jiraiya-san siempre dormía con un rollo bajo el brazo. Naruto, que era la persona más curiosa que Konoha hubiera visto nacer, siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que escondía el viejo pervertido que siempre lo llevaba consigo. Había pasado varias noches tratando de imaginar el contendido del rollo en sus sueños.

Naruto se había imaginado cosas como un _Rasengan_ gigante que contuviera ataques de todos los elementos, o la invocación de un sapo aun más grande que _Gamabunta _y que escupiera jutsus increíbles por la boca o algo tan poderoso que de seguro sería nivel S y que ni la misma _godaime_ podría hacer.

Todo fue peor cuando un día en la comida Naruto le pregunto a ero-senin sobre el rollo.

"Oh, mi querido alumno, veo que eres bastante observador al notar que nunca me separo de este rollo", le respondió mientras sacaba el rollo de pergamino envuelto por una cinta marcada por el kanji -_ichi_- (que quiere decir "uno" en japonés). Naruto miró fijamente el rollo el cual brillaba en la mano de Jiraiya. "Lo único que te diré al respecto es que este rollo contiene mi técnica más preciada, mí única técnica que garantiza un 100% de efectividad, es perfecta en todos los aspectos, y me siento orgulloso al decir que si la aprendes, serás la envidia de todos los hombres". Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras pensaba en adquirir la fama mundial al conocer esa técnica y le iba a preguntar a su maestro que cuando se la enseñaría cuando Jiraiya se levantó súbitamente.

"Ni lo sueñes, Naruto –kun, no has demostrado ser digno de ella", y guardó el rollo de nuevo mientras Naruto sintió que le caía un piano en la cabeza.

Pero su curiosidad por conocerla fue creciendo conforme pasaron los días y Naruto se obsesionó completamente con ese rollo que no dejaba su cabeza ni de día ni de noche. Quería quitárselo ya, pero ero-senin lo escondía muy bien. Al pasar un mes Naruto estaba a punto de rendirse y suplicarle a Jiraiya que se la enseñara cuando de pronto le llegó su oportunidad.

"Naruto-kun, no me siento muy bien", le decía un ero-senin bastante borracho que acababa de entrar al cuarto de hotel. Olía a sake y a perfume de mujer. Naruto había estado entrenando mientras Jiraiya se fue a "refrescar su memoria para recordar más técnicas que enseñarle".

"Viejo pervertido, nunca vas a cambiar", le reprochaba a todo pulmón su pupilo que lo ayudaba a llegar al baño.

"Naruto-kun, ayudame a quitarme la ropa, necesito un baño y estaré listo para enseñarte mis técnicas más grandes, jajajaja", se reía Jiraiya mientras Naruto le quitaba su ropaje de ninja. Él temía que Jiraiya necesitara un baño y ya había preparado la tina. Jiraiya se metió al agua y le empezó a relatar a Naruto sobre la mujer que había encontrado en la cantina del pueblo con detalles demasiado explícitos sobre su voluptuosa anatomía (como ya era costumbre). Naruto, que ya dominaba el arte de no pelar a ero-senin, solo asintió a todo lo que decía su maestro hasta que por fin el legendario Sannin se quedó dormido en el baño. Naruto ya se iba a la cama cuando por fin la idea le llegó de golpe.

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó para sí, y revisó todos los bolsillos ocultos de la ropa de Jiraiya donde encontró libros de poemas pervertidos (que no eran los suyos), fotos de kunoichis en poca ropa y poses tan sugestivas que hasta el inocente Naruto se sonrojaba, una botellita de sake vacía, una cámara fotográfica con zoom de 10x, un llavero de sapo, estampitas del álbum del mundial pasado y por último, el tan anhelado rollo. Naruto iba a dar machincuepas de alegría hasta que se acordó que ero-senin dormía. Puso todo en el suelo y abrió el rollo mientras musiquita de victoria sonaba en su cabeza

"Y la técnica secreta es…._**LA TECNICA SUPER ESPECIAL PARA EL ABRAZO POR LA ESPALDA!!!!**_"

Naruto se fue de espaldas tan solo de leer el título.

"Verás Naruto-kun, la mayoría de las damas se quejan de que un hombre nunca las abraza bien" decía un Jiraiya desnudo y mojado que estaba viendo como su estúpido pupilo había profanado su rollo especial. "Así que tu maestro, el legendario Jiraiya-sama, rey de reyes, hombre entre los hombres, ídolo de los niños y de las mujeres, siempre imitado jamás igualado, no aceptes imitaciones…" -posa para su alumno- "…ha desarrollado una técnica infalible para abrazar a una dama y hacerla sentir protegida entre tus brazos. No hay mujer alguna que se resista a mi abrazo, así que si lo dominas, hijo mío, el mundo será tuyo. …"

Por la cabeza de Naruto no escurría una gota, escurría un río entero.

"Y bien? Ahora que ya conoces mi secreto, qué te ha parecido mi asombrosa técnica" Sonreía orgullosamente Jiraiya aun con la borrachera en la cabeza. Naruto se puso rojo de la ira. "Viejo estúpido, me tuviste sin dormir por tanto tiempo solo para esto???"........RA-SEN-GAAAN!!!!

Jiraiya-sama salió volando por la ventana con todo y su rollo. Naruto huyó del hotel y esperó a Jiraiya a la salida del pueblo a la mañana siguiente. Era justo que su maestro pagara los daños del hotel.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

Los reviews se agradecen mucho

LA TECNICA SUPER ESPECIAL PARA EL ABRAZO POR LA ESPALDA (transcripción del rollo original escrito por Jiraiya-sama)

1.- Aproxímese a la mujer en cuestión por la espalda, asegurándose no llegar por sorpresa

2.-Deslice sus manos por la cintura hasta abrazar por completo a la chica al mismo tiempo que recarga su cabeza en ella. EVITE A TODA COSTA ROZAR SU BUSTO O CUALQUIER OTRA AREA PELIGROSA SIN IMPORTAR LA TENTACIÓN DE HACERLO (A menos que sea lo que la chica quiera y se lo haga saber de manera explícita)

3.- Yatta! _(símbolo de Jiraiya sonriendo haciendo la V de victoria)_


	3. Carta a Kakashi

Me fui de vacaciones, pero ya volví y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste y por lo que más quieran, Dejen reviews!!!!

* * *

**_Icha Icha Drabbles_**

Capítulo 3: Carta a Kakashi

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba algo molesto, Eran las 7:30 de la noche y él estaba encerrado en el Magno Auditorio de Konoha. La godaime había obligado a TODOS los ninjas a asistir a una conferencia sobre "_Acoso sexual en el ambiente ninja_" impartida por los maestros en la materia, la kunoichi Kurenai y el shinobi Asuma Sarutobi. Kakashi entrenaba arduamente el noble arte de leer sus sagradas y pervertidas lecturas mientras fingía prestar atención cuando de repente una cara muy fea con unas cejas muy grandes se le atravesó en el ojo no poseedor del Sharingan.

"Kakashi", le dijo seriamente.

"Gai", le contestó aun más seriamente. A Kakashi no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

"Carta", le enseñó un sobre con papel algo arrugado.

"Puede esperar", le contestó Kakashi. "Gracias de todas maneras".

"Seguro?". Gai volteó el sobre, venía sellado con dos sellos, uno de un sapo, hecho en fínisima cera roja, el otro hecho en baratísima cera naranja tenía la forma algo burda de una espiral de ramen. Kakashi entendió.

"Gracias". Le dijo de nuevo a Gai mientras tomó la carta. Seguramente nadie notaría su ausencia cuando al frente del escenario Asuma y Kurenai demostraban de una manera muy gráfica lo peligroso que podría resultar usar un kunai para accidentalmente desvestir al compañero de equipo.

Kakashi salió del edificio y se dirigió a su azotea favorita. Abrió los sellos y encontró dos cartas. La primera era algo corta y decía lo siguiente:

_Kakashi:_

_El chico ha mejorado bastante. Está a salvo. Saludos._

_-Jiraiya-_

_P.D: Es un inculto!_

Kakashi se alivió de que su estimado pupilo aun estuviera a salvo, pero quedó intrigado por esa misteriosa posdata, así que decidió leer inmediatamente la siguiente carta, la cual era más larga que la anterior. Decía así:

_Querido Kakashi-sensei:_

_Entrenar con Ero-senin es duro. Entrena poco y habla mucho. Aunque he aumentado mi poder bastante sigo sin alcanzar al viejo pervertido. Me puse muy feliz cuando él me dijo que le podía escribir, pero luego me hizo conseguirle unas fotos a cambio. Eran fotos de dos modelos de ropa del pueblo que estaban bastante voluptuosas. Jiraiya-sama me dijo que eran para usted, pero no le creí y tiré las fotos reveladas a la hoguera. Gomen._

_Mientras yo entreno Ero-senin escribe. Por un momento dejó de lado su último libro para escribir una historia corta. Cuando me la intentó leer lo golpee. A mí no me gustan sus historias pervertidas. Jiraiya-sama se decepcionó cuando al día siguiente él me la dio a leer y yo la utilice como servilleta. Creo que por eso me hizo entrenar huyendo 50 kilómetros de Gamabunta. El sapo me aplastó. Jiraiya-sama me dijo que esa era una copia para usted. Gomen._

_Ero-senin dice que no se apreciar nada. Ayer me hizo ir con él al pueblo a un lugar llamado "club de caballeros". Se me hizo raro que no hubiera hombres, sino puras mujeres. Al entrar nos ofrecieron sake a los dos, pero Jiraiya-sama no me dejó beber (Más adelante supe que era para que lo cargara de regreso al hotel….). Nos sentaron en una mesa y unas amigas de Ero-senin nos vinieron a visitar. Eran bonitas pero ninguna más bonita o interesante que Sakura-chan [Y Kakashi paró de leer para poner cara de "WTF?!"]. Ero-senin me pidió que aprendiera de él mientras bebía sake y platicaba con las chicas, pero yo no veía nada que aprender, quería irme a entrenar. Una chica de mi edad se acercó a ofrecerme pasar "un tiempo divertido con ella", pero como no parecía una shinobi poderosa decidí no aceptar. Ero-senin se molestó conmigo y yo no se porqué._

_En fin, estimado sensei, ya me despido. Ero-senin me ha pedido que le mandé a usted un rollo de fotos que detallan técnicas exclusivas para usted. Me lo he decidió quedar para chanteajear al viejo. Gomen._

_Con cariño,_

_-Naruto-_

Kakashi no supo qué decir, solo se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Naruto era, después de todo……solo Naruto.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3

Naruto recibió un halcón urgente de Konoha al día siguiente. En la pata traía un pequeño telegrama bastante conciso. Decía así:

_Nauto-kun:_

_Si vuelves a Konoha sin los presentes de Jiraiya, te mato. Ponte a entrenar_

_-Kakashi-_


	4. Postre

Naruto y compañía son de Masashi Kishimoto, No se los anden peleando.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Hay que levantar el rating! Dejen reviews onegai.

* * *

**_Icha Icha Drabbles_**

Capítulo 4: Postre

"Has sido un ninja muy malo".

"No me digas", le respondió Jiraiya irónicamente. Sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Aunque no lo creas, "pequeño" Jiraiya-kun", se reía de él. Jiraiya se sonrojó.

"Tiene de pequeño lo que tú de tonta…o joven", le respondió el sannin herido en su "pequeño" orgullo.

"Oh, ese fue un golpe muuuy bajo, aún para ti, Rey sapo", le dijo ella algo sentida. A pesar del insulto, ella no se inmutó, después de todo el ninja sentado en el suelo, amarrado a un poste y completamente desnudo que estaba a sus pies no la lastimaría en lo absoluto.

"Yo soy el Rey Sapo, y tu deberías ser mi reina", le respondió Jiraiya. Estaba más motivado que de costumbre a pesar de sus circunstancias adversas. Amarrado, sin ropa, completamente humillado por aquella sensual dama que solo traía puesta una muy reveladora bata de seda blanca.

"Eso lo veremos después, Jiraiya-kun". Ella se acercó y se agachó justo enfrente de él, cuidando que sus "atributos" estuvieran en la línea directa de los ojos del legendario sannin.

"Te gustan?"

Jiraiya tragó saliva. Su chakra evitaba a toda costa que se desangrara por la nariz. Cosa bastante difícil considerando que tenía a la kunoichi más atractiva de todo el planeta enfrente. Su sangre también estaba fluyendo hacia otro lado, lo cual ella notó inmediatamente. Ella se le acercó aun más, colocando sus labios a escasos centímetros de su oído. "Eso pensé".

"Eres realmente mala"

"No tanto como tú, Jiraiya-kun. Has sido tan malo, que yo personalmente, te voy a castigar", le dijo mientras reía de una manera bastante traviesa.

Jiraiya tragó aun más saliva.

"Te diré lo que voy a hacer para castigarte", ella se levantó y caminó hacia un árbol de kiwis que estaba a dos metros de ahí, escogió el más maduro que había y lo peló con las manos. Se acercó a él de nuevo, poniendo sus labios casi pegados a los de él.

"Te gusta el kiwi, Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya ya no tenía más saliva para tragar.

"Voy rebanar este delicioso postre en…. 8 rodajas", le dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda. Jiraiya veía como esa mujer tan perversa se quitaba la bata muy lentamente. No cabía duda de que lo estaba seduciendo (-nota del autor- como si Jiraiya necesitara de eso!). Tenía terror por dentro, ya que no era la primera vez que ella lo descubría espiándola, pero si la primera vez que se comportaba tan…traviesa.

El terror y la excitación eran una sensación muy extraña que lo obligaba a ver hipnotizado como ella se volteaba hacia él justo cuando la bata caía al suelo. Las rodajas de kiwi se habían adherido a su cuerpo en puntos muy estratégicos, tapando sus partes más sacras.

"Este es tu castigo Jiraiya-kun. Voy a deshacer el jutsu que te tiene amarrado, y comerás esta fruta de mi cuerpo". Le dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. "Deberás comer la fruta sin tocarme de ninguna manera. Si tu lengua, o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo roza mi piel antes de que te comas las 8 rebanadas, te mato".

Jiraiya comenzó a temblar, y no precisamente de excitación. "Me podré controlar teniéndola a ella de esa manera???", se preguntaba el shinobi.

"Respira hondo Jiraiya-kun", le dijo mientras la sonrisa más perversa se dibujó en su rostro. "No todo es malo. Si lo logras…" Y en ese momento acercó su rostro al de él. "…dejaré que me comas _com-ple-ti-ta_".

"Tsunade-chan…".

La godaime se hizo para atrás y movió su dedo índice. Los amarres que sujetaban a Jiraiya se desvanecieron en el aire, con lo cual el sannin, con todo y nosebleed y ojos llenos de lujuria, se abalanzó sobre su postre cual tigre sobre su presa…

-PLAAAAAP-

Jiraiya veía todo negro. Tenía un gran dolor en la frente, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. Juraría que hasta podía sentir el concreto roto en su frente. "Fue un truco de ella" se decía mientras trataba de agarrar conciencia. Un voz muy familiar aceleró el proceso.

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!!! YA ES LA UNA DE LA TARDE Y USTED SIGUE DURMIENDO COMO SI NADA!!!!! MALDITO PEREZOSO, TIENE SUERTE DE NO HABERSE IDO POR LA VENTANA!!!!!-

Un golpe de su estupidísimo pupilo terminó por traer a la realidad a Jiraya. El dolor rápidamente se convirtió en ira

-NARUTO-BAKA! DEBERÍAS DE RESPETAR A TU MAESTRO!!!!!!! RASENGAN!!!!!!!!-

Y ahora fue Naruto el que salió volando del cuarto hasta dar con la pared del edificio de la calle de enfrente. El güero se quedó incrustado a la pared con los ojos en X hasta que la gente del pueblo se apiadó de él y lo bajó. Jiraiya-sama se vistió, pagó los daños y se marchó sin esperar a Naruto.

Cuando por fin alcanzó a su maestro en la noche descubrió que Jiraiya no le dirigía la palabra, lo cual duró un día más cuando el pobre Naruto le trajo de desayunar.

"No sabía que le disgustaban los kiwis, dattebayo", se dijo resignado (y golpeado).

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3

_Sustitutos del kiwi (Según Jiraiya)_

-Mango

-Manzana

-Fresas

-Gelatina

-Nada, la fruta es un distractor (el favorito de Jiraiya-sama)


End file.
